Project Summary The Vermont Department of Health Laboratory (VDHL) is applying for funding to maintain and enhance its ISO/IEC 17025 Accreditation for its Food Testing Laboratory. Funding is being sought to maintain and enhance VDHL's quality management and information management systems and to expand its food testing capability and capacity to advance Vermont and National food safety networks in protecting the food supply. VDHL plans to maintain a quality management system that is in compliance with the requirements of ISO/IEC 17025 by following the 17025 standard and submitting to external assessments by an independent, internationally recognized accrediting body, A2LA. The quality management system will undergo an internal audit, conducted by the Quality Systems Specialist, at least annually, and an external audit every two years by A2LA. Deficiencies will be captured in VDHL's corrective action and preventive action system and an improvement plan will be developed. VDHL management team will review the entire operation of the quality system each year to ensure the system is compliant with ISO/IEC 17025 standards. VDHL plans to continue working in collaboration with the VDH Food and Lodging Program (VDHFL), which has a contract with the U.S. food and Drug Administration (FDA) and has been enrolled in the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program (MFRP) since 2008, to expand its scope of accreditation. VDHL is the sole servicing laboratory for Vermont's MFRP. VDHL will add two methods to its scope of accreditation each grant year to meet the needs of VDHFL. In Year 1, VDHL will add FDA methods for isolation and identification of Listeria monocytogenes and Escherichia coli O157:H7 and non-O157 STEC. In Year 2, VDHL plans to add FDA methods for Campylobacter spp. and Staphylococcal Enterotoxins. VDHL and VDHFL plan to collaborate to increase the number and type of surveillance food samples that are collected and analyzed. VDHL and VDHFL have a signed sample collection and analysis plan which states the types of food, target analytes, frequency of collection and the number of samples to collect annually (at least 75 samples). This plan also outlines sampling methodology and transportation of samples to VDHL, including the use of chain-of-custody. VDHL employs three staff that perform food analysis, two technicians that support the food laboratory, as well as management and administrative support personnel. VDHL plans to continue its participation in the Food Emergency Response Network (FERN) and in FDA's initiatives supporting VDHL's ISO/IEC 17025 accreditation. VDHL will continue to enter all test data generated by the food laboratory into eLEXNET and provide reports, along with evidentiary documentation, to FDA within the stated set deadlines. In addition, VDHL plans to participate in meetings, teleconferences, trainings and proficiency tests that are conducted by FERN and FDA. This grant funded project is essential for the sustainability of VDHL and its ability to safeguard the food supply.